cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a Minecraft series started on Feb 2, 2013 by Cupquake. This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquake's most popular series since she started YouTube, with episode 24 being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over a million views since its upload. World Cupquake built this world on her own. She has spawned items in that she had previously had from other mods. She also trades items for other objects. In past episodes, she switched worlds because she installed some new mods and needed to generate new ores. She kept her house though. Cupquake is an awesome gamer. On her channel she gets creative and does geekie DIY's. 67.86.221.212 22:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Lily Cupquake's current house was built in a medium sized jungle biome. It's large stone and wood multi-story home. It is currently home to Cupquake, her animals, her children, and her husband. She also has many dinosaurs in her "Jurastic Park." HORSES The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the living room. It is a large wooden bridge over a lake. Also connects to the animal farm which has assorted animals, an elephant, horse stables, and other types of animals. The first floor has a living room, kitchen, along hallway with empty children rooms with some decoration in it and an entrance room to her fish pond and her garden of flowers and such. It also has a large dining area as well and a place for all her chests and armor. The second floor contains her storage area, dino stuff, alchemy lab, and enchantment room and an automatic Nether wart farm that Cupquake uses. The Third floor has a bedroom and stuff. Top floor has a tiny farm and is connected to the dragon or wyveryn cage and the Nether portal. The glass bridge connects to the farm (south side), flying, magical fairy horse enclosures (west side), dinosaur park with not many dinos (north side) and cemetary that Cupquake goes to(east side). It is surrounded by glass and is where the birds used to live. Now her decoration is gone since the mod that contained the flowers were removed for no reason. Prison The prison was created for Roger to live in, it was created in episode 103. Cupquake put Roger in the prison because she assumed he killed her husband, as revealed in her "dream."HORSES ---- http://www.example.com link titleInsert non-formatted text here] Seed The Minecraft world seed is "-378758537588942." Her house is at the coordinates "X: -600, Y: 657, Z:600." She has the Biomes O' Plenty mod, therefore the world may look slightly different. Insert non-formatted text here Hey I love my fans By the way, the seed and coordinates may be different since I may be using a different version of Minecraft than you updated ppl r! Characters Cupquake currently lives alone due to the troll. She also has many pets and animals, including a variety of rainbow magical horses, wyverns, dinosaurs, birds, and other stuff. Brian cemetary.jpg|Brian, Cupquake's ex-husband Daisy.png|Diasy, Cupquake's daughter Andrew1.png|Andrew, Cupquake's son Child.jpg|Lina, Cupquake's deceased daughter T6r.jpg|Cupquake holding Joby david.jpg|David ihascupquakes Dead Husband Luna Iascupqakes Cat.jpg|Luna Ihascupquakes Cat Mods Minecraft Oasis uses many mods, each mod adds to the full experience of the series. Some mods play a very large role in creating the series and making it unique to other series. Texture pack The texture pack Cupquake is using for Minecraft Oasis is called "FNI Realistic RPG." It can be found here at Planet Minecraft. Appearance on Minecraft SaturDaymolition The Minecraft Oasis world has appeared on the Minecraft SaturDaymolition series, where the animal farm was blown up using Troll blocks. Category:Series Category:Minecraft Oasis Category:Important Videos